


You Should be Grateful

by masqueerade



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 19:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11214600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masqueerade/pseuds/masqueerade
Summary: "Ryuji needs to get his hands on a gun before he and Akira head in to raid Kamoshida's palace. Even if it's just a replica, Iwai doesn't want to sell his wares to a teenager — but Ryuji's pretty enough for him to make an exception. For a price."written forPersona Kink Meme





	You Should be Grateful

You’d think the place really was untouchable, the way customers seemed to be keeping away.

Iwai was bored. Another day with nothing to do. His fingers were flicking through a magazine, but he wasn’t actually taking in any of it. He paused at an advert for some perfume or drink or something with a bikini-clad young model spread over the page.

_Been a while, huh._ He felt the beginnings of heat curling in his gut.

The door opened. Finally, a customer.

“Yoo! Iwai, my man.”

Of course. That blond kid. _Sakamoto?_

“What do you want?” As if he needed to ask. Same damn reason he’d been in here every day this week, he came to beg for-

“-a weapon. C’mon, I need one.”

Iwai sighed and put down the magazine. “What do you _need_ a weapon for?”

“Uh, I can’t say.”

_That sounded shady._ “Kid, go home. Play videogames, kiss a girl, and come back once you graduate high school, alright.”

“No.” He was blushing, “Please, really, it’s… it’s important. It’s to help someone.”

He looked so earnest, so… desperate.

_…fuck it._

“Alright. Maybe we can make a deal.”

This was a bad idea.

“For real?” His eyes lit up like it was Christmas or something. “Yeah, sure, what do you need me to do?”

He stood up. “Come with me.”

Iwai headed to the back room, Sakamoto bouncing along behind him. He held the door open and let his eyes do a quick once over as he walked past. Kid had a cute butt on him.

_Don’t get ahead of yourself._

“So, what, you want me to check inventory or something?”

Iwai took off his coat and carefully folded it as Sakamoto looked round the room. “Not quite.”

“What then, move boxes, or-”

“You want me to sell you a gun, you’re gonna need to put that mouth to work.”

“Uh, say what?” He stopped looking round the room now, eyes wide as he stared at Iwai in disbelief.

“Get on your knees.”

Sakamoto’s mouth hung open for a second before it snapped shut and he swallowed audibly. Followed by silence. That was good. If he wasn’t at least considering it he’d be saying so and walking out.

Fuck, he was half-hard already.

The kid was turning pink, arms stiff at his sides, eyes staring at a fixed point on the floor between them.

Then he silently sank to his knees.

“Good boy.”

He stepped forward. Softly, he didn’t want to scare the kid off, had to be careful. He reached forward and ran his hand through blond hair, settling at the back of his head. “Come here.” He gently pulled forward, just guiding him really, until his face met the growing bulge in his pants.

He rolled his hips forward ever so slightly. Make sure the kid knew what he was in for. He took his hand away to take off his hat and shirt, and the kid stayed put. Awkwardly still, but he didn’t pull away. _Good._

“Alright, you know what to do.” Let him do it himself.

“I…”

“The zip, genius.”

He frowned up at him. _Cute._ “I… I know!”

Shaky hands reached up, brushing past his dick, drawing a twitch from it, and slowly undid his fly, revealing the bulge in his boxers, before dropping away again.

Iwai let him have a moment or two. Defiant glare on his face weakening.

“C’mon kid, don’t take all day.”

Sakamoto swallowed hard, before reaching up again, hands gripping his underwear and pants together and pulling down. The elastic waistband caught on his dick, and it sprang up and slapped the kid in the face. He barked out a laugh at his stunned expression before managing to stifle himself.

“So I… do this,” _Suck my dick._ “And you’ll sell me a weapon?”

“That’s right.”

A deep breath. “Alright then.”

And then there was a mouth on his dick.

_Fuck._

It was messy, sloppy, and not even reaching halfway, but what the kid lacked in technique, he was more than making up for with enthusiasm. _Determination, more likely._ The kid was bobbing up and down his shaft, and god but that mouth looked good wrapped around him.

He wasn’t gonna last very long at this rate.

“This is a good look for you.” He grinned down.

Sakamoto pulled back, breathing heavily, and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. His eyes were fixed at around Iwai’s stomach, not looking up at his face or forward at his cock.

“You can use your hand if you want to take a break.”

The kid was blushing again as he wrapped his fingers round Iwai’s dick, like he hadn’t _just_ had it in his mouth, and started stroking.

Before, he’d been looking everywhere but at the cock in front of him, but now he seemed transfixed watching his hand slide up and down the thick shaft.

“Bigger than yours, right?”

He just got a blush in reply. _Yeah, that’s what I thought._

Gradually Sakamoto’s grip tightened, and his speed increased. Probably figured if he made Iwai cum like this he wouldn’t have to suck it again.

_To hell with that._

He reached down, pulling the kid’s hand away, and gripping the back of his head, tighter this time.

“Open wide.”

He may have been about to say something, but it was cut off by Iwai pushing forward into his mouth, coming out as a muffled gurgle. _Fuck, that made his dick twitch_. He pushed a little deeper than the kid had been managing on his own, and to his credit he stayed still and let him.

It was so hot and wet, open yet tight. Muffled groans vibrated down his shaft as he started prodding at the boy’s throat. He tightened his grip, and pulled down as he thrust forward, pushing in. Just a little, then he pulled out, just the tip in his mouth, let him calm down, get his breathing regular. Then he thrust in again. And again. Until the kid figured out when to breathe, then he was fucking in and out of his throat rhythmically.

“That’s a good boy.” Another moan rumbled round his cock. “Gonna have you deep throating me before we’re done here.”

His eyes bulged wide at that, and he pulled his head back, but Iwai’s grip kept him in place. He pushed forward, deepest yet, and held there. Just for a second, enough to show the kid who was in charge here, enough to get him to calm down.

He watched the struggle leave the boy’s face, though his indignant glare remained.

_Fuck, he’d have to get there soon if he was gonna_.

He started fucking his mouth, harder, deeper, pushing further and further into his throat. Listening to the noises he made, choked gurgles and muffled groans, was edging him closer and closer to completion.

He wasn’t gonna make it.

_Fuck that._

With one hard push, he did it. He could feel his balls against Sakamoto’s chin, his dick held tight in his throat. Looking down, he could see the kid’s nose buried in his pubes, his mouth stretched round the base of his cock, his eyes screwed shut, and his face turning red.

It was the hottest thing he’d ever seen.

_Fuck._

He pulled out, releasing his grip, wrapped his hand around his shaft and with two quick strokes he was shooting his hot cum over the kid.

“Lick me clean.” He ordered, after he’d come down from his orgasm.

Sakamoto’s attempt at a defiant glare was slightly undercut by the cum slowly sliding down his face.

“Come on, you wouldn’t want to piss me off now, after you already put all that work in, would you?” 

He grinned as the kid’s tongue worked him over.

When he was done, he pulled his pants back on as Sakamoto stood up. Holding open the door to leave, he slapped the kid’s ass as he walked past, making him jump.

“That’s a good boy. Let’s see about finding you a gun.”

~*~

“Where did you even get a gun?” Mona meowed, suspiciously.

“From a shop, obviously!” Ryuji blushed furiously. “It’s just a model, anyway.”

Akira simply nodded, and thanked him.

“Y- yeah. No worries.”


End file.
